


A Stubborn Day To Fuck

by Onyxim



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Crack, Fuck I'm so sorry, Humor, I'm not sure how this happened, M/M, Mini-Drabble Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear I didn't make this. I didn't even know that drabble generators existed until like twenty minutes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stubborn Day To Fuck

Clark stepped happily out into the embarrassed sunshine, and admired Bruce's ass. "Ah," he sighed, "That's a happy sight."

Bruce climbed off the car and walked angrily across the grass to greet his lover. Clark patted Bruce on the back and then tried to fuck him seductively, but without success.

"That's all right," Bruce said. "We can try again later."

"I'm just not tired," Clark. "Not as tired as the time we fucked in the kitchen."

Bruce nodded shyly. "We were seductive back in those days."

"Our faces were younger, and we had a lot more fun with them," Clark said. "Everything seems beautiful and angry when you're young."

"Of course," Bruce said. "But now we're shy, we can still have fun. If we go about it huskily."

"Huskily?" Clark said . "But how?"

"With this," Bruce said and held out a horny phone. "Just take that with some water and in half an hour, you'll be ready to fuck."

Clark swallowed the phone at once and sure enough, in half an hour, they were able to fuck huskily. They fucked fish out of water. Three times.

And then the neighbour told them to get off his lawn.


End file.
